A Wrinkle In Life
by RainbowFez
Summary: Two years after his adventure the 16 year old Calvin's life is in shambles. It all started with the break up between him and Meg and now after so much anger and sadness he'll finally finds out the truth behind why she broke his heart Calvin/Charles Walles


I just watched the new Wrinkle In Time movie and found Calvin extremely attractive so I decided to write a story about him. I originally was going to pair him with an OC but this story popped into my head so here you are. Also quick announcement. I'll be posting a new Andi Mack smut chapter story on Friday.

* * *

Calvin let his head fall back onto the soft grass. The world around him was alive with vibrant colors and beautiful sounds but he paid it no attention. The past two years had gone from wonderful to difficult to horrible. After his adventure with the Murry siblings he had spoken to his dad. He somehow believed he could get the man to love him for who he is, faults and all. But the It had to much control over him. He was an angry man who wanted his son to be perfect. Calvin obviously wasn't perfect but the arguments between them because less and less important to Calvin. He quickly cut himself off from the man to spend time with Meg and often Charles Wallace.

It didn't take a happy medium to know that he had feelings for Meg that only intensified after their journey. Even with her being two years younger than him and him off to high school the following school year they still had a close bond that grew even more with their first kiss. They loved each other, or at least he loved her for a year until she broke up with him. Still to this day he didn't know why. He'd thought they were so happy.

The months following became dark. Without her being his reason to leave the house he once again found himself in his dad's clutches. The hate, spite and expectations had grown even more until all Calvin wanted to do was punch the man in the face, break his nose and kick him out a window. Now, exactly one year after his break up Calvin found himself in a field of neon green grass dotted with small bushes and patches of violet flowers.

"Hey" a voice called. Calvin's eyes flew open to see a very familiar yet slightly older face.

"Hey" Calvin responded. The young boy took a seat next to him crossing his legs and looking off into the distance. "How did you find me?"

"You've been tessering a lot lately" Charles Wallace, responded.

"Yea" Calvin said frowning slightly.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" Charles Wallace said.

"Almost a year" Calvin said, closing his eyes again. He flinched when a finger wiped bello his eyes.

"You've been crying" Charles Wallace said softly "Don't open your eyes" he added quickly. Calvin didn't really want to lay here and have his ex-girlfriends brother wipe away his tears but when Charles Wallace said something it was best for you to do it. He was rarely wrong. The younger boy waited a few moments for a response from his friend. "You don't tesser to run away" he said.

"I'm not running away" Calvin spat. Internally he flinched at the vicious tone.

"You are" Charles Wallace whispered. Calvin shook his head only to have his head stopped by small fingers in his hair. "Don't let the darkness in Calvin."

"I'm not" Calvin said, though he didn't sound convincing even to himself. Both stayed silent for some time. The anger and self-pity in Calvin's mind slowly faded as fingers played with his hair.

"It's my fault" Charles Wallace finally said.

"What are you…" Calvin started opening his eyes to look at a boy whose expression was anything but cheerful. If he hadn't seen the boy's smile when he sat down Cavin would have never thought this was Charles Wallace.

"Don't open your eyes" Charles Wallace said quickly. Calvin let his eyelids fall. "It's my fault that you're hurting"

"No it's not" Calvin stated.

"It is!" He said more forcefully. The fingers withdrew from his hair. "It's my fault Meg broke up with you." Something inside Calvin crunched and all that sadness anger and self-loathing prang back to the front of his mind.

"How" He said slowly. Part of him wanted to slap the kid across the face but the rational said of his mind knew that Charles Wallace would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"She found something out that made her grossed out to look at you" the younger boy sighed. Calvin made a hissing sound. That was just wonderful. He was disgusting to look at. Once again something about him was wrong.

"And what is that" He said sarcastically. There was silent for nearly two minutes, but Calvin never opened his eyes.

Finally, a soft scared voice responded. "This" Charles Wallace whispered before Calvin felt a pair of lips on his own.

* * *

Watch for Chapter 2 in the coming days


End file.
